The Little Cars
The Little Cars is a series of computer graphics Brazilian films produced by Rexmore Company of Brazil and released by Video Brinquedo and Inspired Productions. The series was distributed in North America by Branscome International. It is a knock off the 2006 film Cars. History A car tuned delivery named Tony was a big fan of the racing champion of his city "Rodópolis" and dreamed of being a race car. A car made a bad call Victor cheating to win the Champion of the race and then taking Tony offers to replace him and Victor wins. Then Kombo's friend Tony and he unmasks Victor goes to jail. Champion decides to retire and leave Tony in his place. Production The first film, The Little Cars - In The Great Race was a 45 minute film released on June 20, 2006. The film became a TV series due to its popularity and soon it became Brazil's largest franchise. Despite the popularity, it received extremely negative reviews. Characters * Tonny - Home. He was a car deliveries V8 working for the Lord, but after the sabotage that Victor did in the Champion he took his place by turning the new pilot Rodópolis. Has a crush on Chris. Its color was yellow and now orange. He is the main character and the protagonist. He has appeared in every episode. * Kombo - Friend of Tonny. He is a tow truck who worked arranging delivery cars. Kombo is a great painter, who painted it because it was Tony. It has the symbol of Olodum metal on the front. His colors are green and white. He is the dueteragonist. He has appeared in every episode except Drifting.(See Season 3) * Cris Crash - V8 hostess of the Lord. It is Tonny who has a passion and she kissed him. She is pink with a few stars on the doors and wears lipstick. She endlessly tries to get Tonny to bring her to parties and photoshoots that will get her famous too. Has great enthusiasm in Tonny. She has appeared in every episode except If I Was You.(See Season 7) * Mr. V8 - is the chief of Kombo and Tonny and uncle of Cris. He is an old car and a little grumpy. He owns the delivery of the Agency Rodópolis. Its color is yellow with checkered bands. He begins to treat Tonny better after he became a race car having great potential and high expectations in him. * Simone - A journalist from the News Rodópolis. Kombo has a crush on her and she seems to be almost as affectionate for him. She likes writing honest stories for the newspaper hence the fact that she quit because Ed Willis changed her story into a bunch of rumors. She often follows the new things happening in Tonny's crew. She admitts that Kombo has always won over her heart in The Rap Show. (See Season 7) * Champion - He was the representative of Rodópolis and won for five straight years until Victor sabotages on its gasoline engine to be making him weak. He now constantly loses races often because of Victor's plot. Now retired and left Tony in his place. Its color is orange. Sadly, after he retires he never makes another appearance in the episode The Sending Off. (See Season 6) * Victor - The villain. It was the second runner up in gasoline to sabotage a Champion. Was unmasked by Kombo and went to jail. Its color is black. He is released from jail constantly throughout the series but always goes off making trouble again. The plans are usually so dangerous that he is caught and jailed again as a result. He is the antagonist. He has made the least appearances out of all of the main characters. His last appearance was in A Crazy Rally. (See Season 7) He appeared in the first three episode The Great Race Parts 1, 2 & 3.(See Season 1) He was released from jail in the episode Singing Tires and is soon put back in jail in the episode The Super Sonic Tonic. (See Season 3) It is revealed by Mr. V8 that he has released from jail for the seventh time in Formula One of course he returns to jail after causing trouble. (See Season 6) His last appearance is in the episode A Crazy Rally, he is released and he enters the rally but cheats the whole way however he never makes it to the finish line because he uses up all his oil cheating with oil slicks. Lucky for him he does not have to return to jail. Episodes Season 1 (2006) - The Great Race * 1 - The Great Race Part 1 * 2 - The Great Race Part 2 * 3 - The Great Race Part 3 Season 2 (2007) - Adventures In Rodópolis * 4 - Kombo Fond! * 5 - Formula K * 6 - The High Wheel Season 3 (2007) - The Fast and the Curious * 7 - Drifting * 8 - The Cousin Suitcase * 9 - Singing Tire * 10 - The Super Sonic Tonic Season 4 (2008) - New Genie Adventures * 11 - Genie Gasoline * 12 - Forgotten Kombo * 13 - The Old Iron Awesome * 14 - The Gift for Cris Season 5 (2008) - Big Adventures * 15 - The Easter Car * 16 - Big Foot * 17 - Run, Cris, Run! Season 6 (2009) - Fast Lane Fury * 18 - Formula One * 19 - The Sending Off * 20 - Flying Tires * 21 - Friends on Farm Season 7 (2009) - Revved Up and Ready to Go * 22 - A Crazy Rally * 23 - Miss Gasoline * 24 - If I Was You * 25 - The Rap Show Season 8 (2010) - Making a Mess * 26 - The Monster Tractor * 27 - The Painter * 28 - The Circus Cast Brazillian * Tonny ... Francisco Freitas * Kombo ... Raul Schlosser * Cris ... Claudia Victoria * Mr. V8 ... Claudius Satiro * Simone ... Luciana Minei English